This invention relates to improvements in precision measuring devices of the type having a bending resistant scale mounted to a support surface, and particularly to improved fastening elements for mounting such a scale.
Precision measuring devices of the type having a bending resistant scale are known to the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,003 discloses a scale which is resistant to bending and is positioned in a groove and held in place by means of contact pressure screws. When pressure screws are used to fasten precision scales in place, localized bending of the scale can occur, particularly when the mounting surface is uneven or when deposits build up on the mounting surface. If the measuring division is not positioned in the neutral plane of the scale, such bending can lead to errors in measurement.